


Stiles has a cold and Derek takes care of him

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stupid, stupid, stupid.The weather outside is frightful, and yes, the fire afterward had been delightful, but Stiles regrets going sledding with the pack. In all his stubbornness, he still hadn’t traded his hoodie for an actual jacket combined with proper winter gear, and with the way he feels right now, it seems that karma caught up to him in the form of a cold.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek, Sterek Goodness





	Stiles has a cold and Derek takes care of him

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12 days of sterek, y'all!!! normally i blabber here but i seriously got nothing right now so just enjoy a little bit of derek taking care of stiles while he's ill...
> 
> the biggest thanks to [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/) and [maëlle](https://my-son-is-dating-a-werewolf.tumblr.com/) for all your help. love you guys!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. The weather outside is frightful, and yes, the fire afterward had been delightful, but Stiles regrets going sledding with the pack. In all his stubbornness, he still hadn’t traded his hoodie for an actual jacket combined with proper winter gear, and with the way he feels right now, it seems that karma caught up to him in the form of a cold.

" _Der-ek_..." Stiles groans out from beneath his cave of blankets. "Am I hot? Why does my body _hate_ me?" A shiver wracks his frame, and he retreats into his fort. 

He isn’t sure how much time has passed since calling for his boyfriend, probably mere seconds, but soon his face is exposed as Derek peels back his covers. A washcloth rubs over his forehead, wiping away the sweat.

"Is my head hot? Am I gonna die? You shouldn't get too close to me; I don't wanna give you whatever this is."

"I'm a werewolf, Stiles. I can't get sick." Derek looks at him fondly, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead. "You're warm, but you've also cocooned yourself in just about every blanket we own. How's your throat?"

"It's fine. But I just had some lozenges." Stiles takes the glass of water and NyQuil that Derek hands him, popping the liquigels immediately. "Thanks, babe. You’re always so good to me."

"Hmm." Derek reaches down, pulling the blankets from Stiles's feet. Gently, he lifts one foot and opens a jar of Vaporub, spreading a thin layer on the sole of his foot before covering it with a sock.

Stiles giggles when Derek repeats the process on his other foot. "Tickles… What are you doing?”

“My dad was human. A couple of siblings, too. When they got sick, my dad would swear by this, and sure enough, they’d feel better in the morning.” 

It’s not often that Derek talks about his family. It always makes Stiles’s heart clench, knowing that Derek feels safe enough, secure enough in him, and their relationship to share these treasured memories. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Stiles wiggles his feet after Derek moves them off his lap. “I feel better already.”

Derek smiles down at him and adjusts the blankets back to how Stiles had them. "Get some sleep. I'll check on you in a bit, okay?"

" _Yeah_ ," Stiles says sleepily. He peers up at Derek, calling out his name before he can leave the room. “Thank you. For always taking care of me.”

The smile he receives is one of his favorites. Derek ducks his head and looks up shyly, the tips of his ears tinged pink. “I love you, Stiles.” 

He gives Derek a soft, knowing smile before snuggling back into the blankets, comforted by the fact that Derek will always take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
